


trash and treasure

by planetundersiege



Series: Year of the Owl House 2021 [8]
Category: The Owl House (Cartoon)
Genre: Banter, Drabble, Gen, Season 1, Slice of Life, The Boiling Isles (The Owl House), Wordcount: 100-1.000, trash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-19
Updated: 2021-02-19
Packaged: 2021-03-15 18:40:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 561
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29563422
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/planetundersiege/pseuds/planetundersiege
Summary: “New trash?”“Treasures to be more exact.”
Relationships: Eda Clawthorne & Luz Noceda
Series: Year of the Owl House 2021 [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2086395
Comments: 1
Kudos: 27





	trash and treasure

Eda had a smile on her face as she watched the portal to the human world. It was treasure day, and Owlbert would soon be back on the Boiling Isles with all the sweet treasures from the human world. If she was lucky, she would snatch another jackpot that would make her filthy rich. 

If that happened, she would treat Luz and King to go out and eat on a fancy restaurant (not that she would pay, dine and dash was practically her middle name) to celebrate.

She saw how Luz was sitting on the couch next to her, concentrating on some little box with moving pictures and buttons that she had learned was a handheld console for games, and that this specific one was a Nintendo something, with some type of poki-maaan game.

When Eda had found it, she had called it trash, not seeing any real value in that plastic metal thing. Then Luz had seen it. The girl had practically had stars in her eyes and asked if she could keep it, and after a reluctant yes from Eda, Luz had taught her how that thing actually worked.

It didn’t suck out someone’s soul (physically at least) but it was certainly interesting. Humans could come up with some neat stuff, but now Luz had been playing that game almost non stop.

Nostalgia, she had called it when Eda had asked, and she had just shrugged and said “okay”, knowing how nostalgia affected people. And Luz was hooked to her game alright, but when Eda heard Owlbert, Luz also looked up.

“New trash?”

“ _ Treasures _ to be more exact.” Eda said as the door opened, and Owlbert came back with a big bag of who knows what inside. She snapped her fingers and the portal closed in a second. “And yes, a lot of it. How about you help me sort the bad stuff out from the good?”

Luz nodded.

“Sure, after all, you really need my help with this.”

“And what’s that supposed to mean, kid?

“Well, it’s simple, you don’t know what’s actually valuable when it comes to human stuff.”

“ _ Excuse me _ ? I’m a master connoisseur when it comes to human collectibles. It’s my whole gimmick, and I do know my stuff.”

“The only time you’ve been in the human world was when you went to Vegas, married someone you just met at a casino just to steal his possessions and then came back here.”

“Hey, don’t bring Stan into this!”

“What I mean is that I actually  _ grew up _ in the human world and know the real value of some of the products. Just a few weeks ago I’m pretty sure you threw out a diamond ring AND the mythical holy grail.”

Eda let out a sigh, giving in. Luz actually had a point.

“Fine, you can help.”

“Nice!”

Eda decided to open the bag and get started on the sorting, and the first thing she picked up was this large rectangular box. As she shook it, she could hear there were pieces inside, some sort of board game. The box said “Monopoly.”

“Hey Luz, what’s this?”

“A game of pure war, terror and deception that has ruined millions of families and friendships over centuries as everyone slowly becomes power hungry maniacs lost to capitalism. People still have nightmares from it.”

“Neat, wanna play when we’re done?”


End file.
